fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrion
Carrion (カリオン Karion) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is a kind-hearted knight of Lenster who has a strong sense of responsibility and is quite gentle. His father died in battle and Hannibal rescued him and his mother. He joins Leaf in hopes of seeing his homeland liberated and see it rise once again. Character Data Recruitment *Chapter 8: Automatically from the start. Base Stats |Social Knight |1 |24 |5 |1 |5 |8 |6 |5 |6 |8* |0 |1 |4 | - |Sword - E (+40) Lance - D (+30) |Steel Lance |} * 5 move while dismounted Growth Rates |75% |40% |10% |65% |45% |55% |25% |25% |1% |} Promotional gains *Promotes to Paladin *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'+1 for Sword Mastery Rank Support bonus '''Supported by' *Leaf - 10% *Selfina - 10% Overview Carrion has rather high stats, and he has a pursuit critical coefficient of 4, meaning he will critical very often when he gets his second hit. He is also necessary to get the Elite Sword, so remember to have him talk to Selfina in Chapter 9. Quotes Death quote Escape quote Conversations Pre-battle *(Chapter 8) Carrion: This is Purple Dragon Mountain. Leaf: Thank you, we can handle the rest. You can return to General Hannibal now. Carrion: No, I'm not returning to Thracia. I've already informed General Hannibal. Leaf: What? Carrion: General Hannibal knows everything, Lord Leaf. No, it's not just the general... Rumors about your survival have spread out all over the peninsula. People are counting on you to stand up and unite those fighting against the Empire. And of course, I also feel proud that I can participate in the battle to liberate my country. Leaf: Your country? You're not from Thracia? Carrion: No, I was born into a Lenster knight's family. My father died in battle, but my mother and I were rescued by General Hannibal. Please, Lord Leaf, allow me into your service. I want to be part of the battle retake Lenster! Leaf: ...I don't have such strength. I don't know whether I'm really capable of recapturing Lenster... Carrion: There's no need to worry about that. Let us head for General Hannibal's mansion. Leaf: He has a mansion? Carrion: Yes, it's located on the mountain. There are many people like me staying there. Count Dorias has been training young knights under the protection of General Hannibal. Leaf: What!? Dorias... Did you say Count Dorias!? The Count... He's alive...? Carrion: Will you come? Leaf: Of course! Being able to see Count Dorias again is like a dream come true! August: Lord Leaf, forgive my interruption, but bandits have appeared. They seem to attacking a nearby village. What do you want to do? Leaf: Help them, of course. You'll fight with us, right Carrion? Carrion: Of course, Lord Leaf. It's strange, though... A bandit named Dagda is in charge of this area. His village is being attacked...? Talk with Selfina *(Chapter 9) Carrion: I've returned, Lady Selfina. Selfina: Ah, Carrion. Good work. Carrion: Well, I can only help out with things like this. I'm trying hard to become a fine knight like Sir Glade and be of some use to Lord Leaf... Curse my powerlessness. Selfina: Carrion, don't rush. You'll only end up losing your life that way. Oh, and I suppose it's time to give you this. Carrion: A beautiful sword... Where did this come from? Selfina: This is known as the Elite's Sword. Your mother asked me to give it to you once you became a knight. Carrion: My mother? Selfina: Yes, you were still young when she died of sickness. She said this is the sword your father used during his prime. Carrion: The sword of my father...a knight of Lenster. Selfina: That's right. Use it wisely. Carrion: Yes! Thank you, Lady Selfina! Ending Carrion - Noble of Lenster (レンスターの貴公子 Rensutā no kikōshi) Out of Leaf's request, Carrion took up a post at Castle Meeds along with Hannibal. He then served as a diplomat between Northern and Southern Thracia, and contributed greatly in their unification. Gallery File:Carrion.png|Carrion's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Carrion TCG.jpg|Carrion as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game artwork. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters